


Why Did Jenny Marry Kevin?

by Zucht



Category: Jake 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucht/pseuds/Zucht
Summary: Kevin figures out a few things.





	Why Did Jenny Marry Kevin?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Spoilers for Last Man Standing.

  
Author's notes: Spoilers for Last Man Standing.  


* * *

Why Did Jenny Marry Kevin?

 

 

## Why Did Jenny Marry Kevin?

A/N: This story, while being a stand alone, was inspired by, Who Needs Cupid When You've Got Friends by StuckHereWithNoTV. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend you do. 

* * *

Kevin hung up the phone, now that was something to think about. How to get Jake motivated to pursue this new girl, Diane. 

"Kevin! We're going to be late, finish dressing." 

"Sure thing Jen. Would you get the wedding album while I... You look amazing!" 

"You like?" Jenny asked standing in the hall, giving a little spin. The red strapless gown was new and apparently worth the cost, judging by Kevin's grin. 

'Listen, about going out..." 

"We're going out." Jenny gave Kevin her best no-nonsense stare, then smiled. "Just because we're married doesn't mean no more wining and dining." 

"OK, Ok, you just look really special." 

"Good recovery. What do you want with the album?" 

"Jake has a new interest, she was at our wedding." 

"It's not mom is it?! She's been acting weird since she returned from D.C. And she is looking for husband number,,, five I think it is." 

"Uh, ugh..." Kevin gives a low groan. "It's the girl he brought to our wedding." He answered while trying to tie his tie. "Didn't Sarah say something about them working together?" 

"Yes, something about her being a doctor so the arrangements were last minute. Sarah was so jealous when Jake danced with the doctor instead of her," 

"She never should have brought that guy with her." 

"He is gay." 

'Wanna' bet Jake didn't know that? Or that the doctor wouldn't have been there if Sarah had been obviously single?" 

"No bet. But that doesn't excuse Jake from what he did to her!" 

"What did he do?" 

"Remember last Fall, they finally started to get together. Then he made up a story about being a super-powered spy so they couldn't date." 

"He just told me that she was mad at him and slapped him." 

"She couldn't believe it. Jake always seemed so nice, sweet and honest. To pretend to bee a super-powered spy... Why couldn't he just be honest with her?" 

"Kevin?" 

"Kevin!" 

"Sorry, just thinking." 

"Don't tell me you're buying that story?" 

"Not completely." 

"Kevin! What he did was mean and uncalled for. I don't believe..." 

"Jen!" Kevin yelled. Then calmer, "Look, I don't buy the whole super-powered part. But did you know that Jake has always wanted to be a secret agent?" 

"No, but that..." 

"He does work for the NSA." 

"You can't be serious?" 

"It would explain his mysterious absences at our wedding and his erratic behavior. Not to mention his sudden prowess at paintball." 

"Jake?" 

"Don't forget the good doctor materializing from across the country." 

"Seems too... If he is a spy why would he tell Sarah?" 

"I didn't say he was a good one. Maybe he was trying to impress her. You know, make himself seem glamorous. Throwing away a relationship that he has wanted for eight years doesn't seem right to me." 

"I'd better call..." 

"No Jen! Either he's a spy or a creep. If he's a creep she knows. If he's a spy we shouldn't be talking about it openly." 

"OK, at least until we see her in person." 

"Alright. How do I look?" 

"Very handsome. Here's the album, which one is she?" 

"Where are the pictures from the reception?" 

"Wasn't that a good toast?" 

"No one knew he had it in him. I'm glad he brought it out for us. Here she is." 

'Can't tell much, turn the page." 

"There she is, she's kind of pretty." 

"You think? I'm not impressed." 

"Look at this one where she's smiling at him." 

"So, she's just smiling." 

"Look at her expression, she's got more than a professional interest in our boy, and he in her." 

"And he went on to lead Sarah on?" 

"Maybe he didn't realize it, think about it, how long did it take me to realize that you were finally interested in me?" 

"About 45 minutes," 

"You're kidding, right?" 

"I was late for our lunch date. When I got to the park where we were meeting, you were helping a woman with a crying child. You fixed his electronic game. When you gave it to him and they left you had a beautiful, serene smile. That was when I fell in love with you. I really thought about how you treated me, how thoughtful you are and always considerate. I couldn't believe I had been missing such a wonderful guy that had been right in front of me all the time." 

" I remember that day. You held onto my arm all the way to the restaurant, and squeezed it when we were seated." 

"You really smiled that day. Like you are now," 

"Do we really have to go out sweetheart?" 

"Yes." She said with promise in her eyes, "But there's always later." 

1 

Fandom:  Jake 2.0   
Title:   **Why Did Jenny Marry Kevin?**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **4k**  |  **08/03/06**   
Characters:  Kevin/Jenny   
Summary:  Kevin figures out a few things.   
Notes:  Spoilers for Last Man Standing.   
Disclaimer/Other:  Not mine, no profit here. Just making use of abandoned intellectual property.   
  



End file.
